HurtComfort Oneshots!
by adifferentoutlook22
Summary: A collection of Hurt/Comfort oneshots for My Hero Academia! Taking suggestions and prompts! Enjoy!
1. Mentality (Midoriya)

I've decided to make a little collection of all my MHA angsty, hurt/comfort oneshots! I'll either take suggestions or just write of my own accord! Enjoy!

* * *

"Izuku? Hey, Izuku?"

Inko had been worried about her son for a while now. She was happy for him - really, she was, UA was an amazing school, but there was something... off about him, lately. Sometimes he would disappear without even a note, only to come back hours later, and sometimes he would be scared of things that Inko couldn't understand.

She just wanted to talk to him. Her son had been, well, anxious and jumpy nearly his whole life, but nightmares every other night for weeks on end, and flinching at everything that surprised him; they needed to talk about it. Not just for her peace of mind, but hopefully also for his.

"Mom?" Izuku was buried under an All Might blanket in the living room, flicking through his Hero Journals like they were the sacred texts of old.  
It reminded her of when he was younger, when all he wanted was to be a strong hero, like All Might.

"Come have some tea with me, let's talk a little." Nodding, he stood up, a little stiffly - as if he thought he was in trouble.  
Inko almost laughed at the idea. But he followed her into the kitchen, and they both sat down to warm cups of tea.

"So...?" Izuku stared at her, anticipating something. Whatever he was anticipating, Inko didn't quite understand. A scolding, perhaps? Then why the tea...

"I just wanted to talk, Izuku. I'm worried about you. Is there anything you want to say, anything at all?" Izuku stared down into his cup. Inko went to say something else, to reassure him, but- "Yeah. I-I guess." Her son's willingness to talk surprised her, to say the least.

"What do you want to say?" Inko sipped her tea.  
"I can't stop thinking about Shigaraki." Inko almost spat out her tea.  
"It's stupid, but I can't forget it. He just found me there so easily, and you were so worried, and what he said-" Izuku cut himself off, tears slowly beginning to spill down his cheeks, falling with a 'plop!' into his cup of tea.

Inko didn't know what to say. Instead she stood up and engulfed her son in a hug - one that conveyed all the sentences that she couldn't find the words for. They stayed like that for a while, Izuku's sobs dying down, until they left their cold cups of tea on the table to go sit in the living room. Maybe watch a movie.  
Take their mind off of things.

"You can talk to me whenever you want, you know."

* * *

Here's a little thing to start it off! It's not the best, but I think it's okay.

Reviews and suggestions appreciated! Thanks!

\- Olly


	2. Electrical Overload (Kaminari)

Another one? Wow! The suggestion 'Electrical Overload (Kaminari)' from sdkop21. Thanks for the prompt! Enjoy!

* * *

When Kaminari woke up, on the common room sofa after school, he felt twitchy. Not a hyperactive kind of twitchy, but... he didn't know how to describe it. As the afternoon light filtered in and his eyes adjusted, a splitting pain made itself known in his head. This was certainly one hell of a migraine. Unless it was...

No, that hadn't happened in ages. He was fine. Kaminari went to push himself up, to stand, get a glass of water when-

"FUCK!" It was happening again.

You see, every so often all the excess electricity from his quirk overloaded, in a way, and his body needed to use up all this electricity somehow. It was quite simple, he just had to kick back for an afternoon. The only downside of this was... the whole process was incredibly painful.

Every tiny move he made hurt. Somehow, he managed to drag himself across the hall, to the elevator. Even the act of touching his finger to the numbered button made his entire arm ache. He crawled, yellow flashes of electricity sparking around him - not unlike Midoriya's green ones - through to his room. The curtains were closed, and the room was pitch black. He daren't turn on the lights in favour of not causing a power outage, but simply hoisted himself onto the bed, almost blacking out then and there.

It was a lovely day, and everyone was outside, even Todoroki, so he didn't bother to call out for anyone. He laid there, sweating furiously, for god knows how long. The blankets had sizzled at this point, some places blackened where he had grabbed the sheets. Kaminari was so blinded and overwhelmed by the absolute pain of hundreds of volts of electricity that he didn't notice Kirishima call his name.

The knock however, he did catch and before he could say anything (it's not like he could've anyway) Kirishima burst through the door. The second he saw Kaminari his smile contorted into a deep, worried frown.  
"Hey, Denki, are you alright?"  
"What do you fuckin' think?" He croaked. As Eijiro went to sit down, he yelped "Don't touch me!"

"Is it your quirk?"

The silence hung deep and stifling in the air. The answer was obvious, but was only made more obvious by a large flash of electricity that made Denki yell into the pillows.

"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Just stay here, please."

Suddenly, Kirishima perked up. Yelling something incoherent, he ran out of the room and returned with some gloves that looked the ones gardeners used. They made of... rubber?  
Eijiro was a genius. The rubber gloves made it so Kirishima's hands wouldn't fry to a crisp.  
Him too, of course, but you get it.

They sat there, Kirishima on the floor cross-legged and Denki lying hopelessly on the bed, gripping Eijiro's hand.

Jiro swore the next day that she'd heard them leave the room in the morning, exchanging muttered 'no homo's.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was actually longer than I expected so I hope you enjoyed!

Prompts and reviews appreciated! Thanks again to sdkop21 for the prompt!

\- Olly


	3. After the Training Camp (Aizawa)

Thanks to UmbraX7 for the prompt: 'someone picking Aizawa up out of moment of weaknesses after the training camp when the full weight of Bakugo's capture and several other students being hospitalized while under his care comes crashing down on him'. I tried!

* * *

When that purple warp disappeared, he heard screams. Midoriya's was the most prominent. But all Aizawa did was... crumble. Internally. He couldn't show weakness, not now, not in front of his students.

Midoriya with his broken arms. Yaoyorozu with her head injury. The Gas.

It was so much.

* * *

"Aizawa? Can you hear me?" He'd been spacing out all throughout the meeting. He was on autopilot at this point, checking on Midoriya in the hospital, speaking to Vlad King, the endless meetings.  
"Hey, Shota, it's okay."  
He didn't remember how they got into the empty classroom. He didn't know how Yagi ended up hugging him. Toshinori. Skinny, grinning Toshinori with his big heart and bigger hugs.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yes, oh god, yes. He wanted to spill his feelings, speak out for the first time in a week. Explain, justify himself. He opened his mouth and-

Nothing. Nada. Silence. Then, a sob.

"Shota." Exactly what he feared. "Look at me."

He blinked, but Yagi's yellow hair still blurred in his vision.

"It wasn't your fault. It was no-one's fault. Not yours, not Midoriya's, not Bakugo's, not mine, the list goes on. Aizawa wouldn't listen. Aizawa needed someone, anyone, to blame, and if there was no-one to blame,  
what could he do?

Sitting in the classroom, Shota felt warm. Despite the heat, it was a comfortable warm - lukewarm, perhaps.  
He knew they'd have to talk about it eventually. But not now. Soon, but not now.

* * *

I'm very sorry! It's very short! It was fun as hell to write, though.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks once more for UmbraX7's amazing prompt!


End file.
